As usage of various online platforms to communicate increases, information pertaining to various members of the population becomes more accessible. For example, details about a user's life (e.g., family information, addresses, and the like) that were previously only accessible through more cumbersome means may now be available online and accessible by anyone through search engines, social media, blogs, and other websites. Such a high quantity of highly accessible data creates security concerns for individuals that use such data as part of a security protocol. For example, available data pertaining to the user may be used by a wrongdoer to guess a user's password to various websites to gain access to more private user data.